


Türchen 27 - No homo, Bruder

by schnaf



Series: Zeitreise - Ein Adventskalender [26]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 16:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13171044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: Drei Freunde. Alkohol. Ein Bett. Und ein Versprechen: No homo, Bruder.





	Türchen 27 - No homo, Bruder

**Author's Note:**

> Eeeendlich mal P18. Hehe. :D Ich hab da so eine Freundin, die hat eine Schwäche für Dreier (Die meisten Dreier, die ich geschrieben habe, waren für sie.) und für Julian. Hier habe ich das mal kombiniert. Ist aus dem Frühling 2014.

**Wortzahl:** 1714  
 **Rating:** P18 Slash  
 **Genre:** Allgemein

~*~*~

"Jungs, lasst uns ficken."

Die Reaktionen, die Pascal darauf bekommt, sind komplett gegensätzlich.

"Alter, WAS?"

Das war Pierre. Sein Blick ist ungefähr so schockiert wie seine Stimme.

"Und danach sagen wir ‘No homo’ und alles ist gut."

Julians Beitrag. Er kichert albern.  
Der Gute hatte schon etwas zu viel Alkohol heute. Da wird er immer etwas überdreht und eben albern. Ist aber ganz lustig, findet Pascal. Wäre ganz gut, wenn Pierre auch nur ansatzweise so aufgedreht wäre.

"Genau, Bruder. Also, du bist dabei, oder?"  
"Wo soll ich anfangen?"

Julian ist so betrunken, dass Pascal nur ganz leicht gegen seine Schläfe drücken muss - schon liegt Julians Kopf in seinem Schoß. Wieder kichert er. Mehr nicht. Er bleibt einfach so liegen.

"Wir können doch nicht ficken!"

Pierre ist immer noch nicht überzeugt. Und das, obwohl Julian den Eindruck macht, alles zu tun, was sie wollen.  
Also, ihn würde das überzeugen.

"Warum nicht? Wir haben sturmfrei, wir haben ein Bett, wir sind frisch, frei und fröhlich…"  
"… und drei Typen, fällt dir da was auf?"

Der Kopf in seinem Schoß hört partout nicht auf zu lachen. Ob das daran liegt, dass Julian die Situation so lustig findet oder ob er an irgendetwas lustiges gedacht hat, weiß Pascal nicht so recht. Vielleicht lacht er aber auch nur, weil er einfach nicht aufhören kann. Kann bei Julian leicht passieren.

"Wo siehst du da ‘n Problem?"  
"Hallo?? Drei Schwänze?"  
"Ist doch super. Du hattest garantiert schon öfter ‘nen Schwanz in der Hand als…"

Er kann seinen Satz nicht beenden. Pierre unterbricht ihn.

"Das heißt noch lange nicht, dass wir hier so rumschwuchteln müssen!"

Julian hält sich die Ohren zu und blickt gespielt entsetzt drein.

"Wir sagen doch ‘No homo’, Pierre!"

Sie ignorieren ihn - Pascal hat überzeugendere Argumente.

"Wir schwuchteln nicht rum. Wir ficken nur ‘n bisschen. Eben weil wir alle Schwänze haben. Wir wissen doch am besten, wie man Schwänze anfasst."  
"Was ist das für ‘n scheiß Argument?"  
"Ist nicht scheiße."

Beruhigend tätschelt Pascal Julians Kopf. Als Dankeschön dafür brummt er leise und reibt seinen Kopf an seinem Schritt.  
Kann er sich noch kurz zusammenreißen? Noch haben sie Pierre nicht überzeugt.

"Pierre, lass’ uns ‘n bisschen Spaß haben. Mehr nicht. Deshalb werden wir noch lange nicht schwul."

Pierre verzieht sein Gesicht, als hätte er in eine Zitrone gebissen. Mehr aber auch nicht. Er bleibt sitzen - oder liegen, das ist Ansichtssache. Man sieht ihm an, dass auch er nicht gerade wenig Alkohol hatte. Wahrscheinlich liegt er nur deshalb noch auf Julians Bett und ist noch nicht geflohen.  
Er antwortet auch nicht. Wortlos liegt er dort und sieht sie merkwürdig an.

Pascals Hand legt sich in Julians Nacken, er streichelt ihn dort sanft, während Julian seinen Kopf weiter an seiner Körpermitte reibt.  
Er ist nicht schwul. Aber wie die beiden anderen ist auch er besoffen. Deshalb war plötzlich die Vorstellung, ein bisschen mit ihnen herumzufummeln, ziemlich verführerisch.

Von Pierre kommt immer noch keine Antwort. Gut, wenn er nicht will… Er kann gerne zusehen - sie überzeugen ihn schon noch.

Julians Kopf dreht sich etwas, er öffnet seinen Mund und drückt ihn gegen seinen Schritt. Wow, da geht aber einer ran.

"Pack’ mal aus, den… Penis. Hehe, Penis."

Irgendwie ist Julians Albernheit - so unpassend sie auch ist - ziemlich lustig. Und überraschenderweise kein Abturner. So etwas dürften sich nicht viele erlauben.

"Kopf hoch."

Julian gehorcht, so dass Pascal seine Hose nach unten streifen kann. Um die Pants kümmert sich Julian - kurz streichen seine Finger über die Haut direkt am Bund, dann zieht er sie nach unten. Seine Hände sind dabei ganz ruhig, zittern kein bisschen.  
Alkohol schlägt bei Julian eigentlich gar nicht an. Er wird zwar sehr schnell total aufgedreht, alles andere bleibt aber normal. Erst nach großen Mengen Alkohol treten die typischen Trunkenheitsphänomene ein. Wäre nicht die Albernheit, könnte man behaupten, Julian verträgt echt viel.

Doch so mutig, wie er gerade noch gewirkt hat, ist er doch nicht. Statt Pascals Glied in den Mund zu nehmen, schiebt er sein T-Shirt ein Stück nach oben und legt seine Lippen auf seinen Bauch.  
Auch nicht schlecht. Und auch schon ausreichend, um Pierre noch erschrockener schauen zu lassen.

Nachdem er Pierre zugenickt hat, fängt er an, Julian zu kraulen. Erstaunlicherweise kommt kein Kichern - nur ein Brummen. Scheint ihm zu gefallen. Und ihm gefällt das auch. Julians Küsse, das Gefühl seiner Haare unter seinen Fingern, die Geräusche, die er von sich gibt…

Das wird abrupt unterbrochen. Plötzlich schreit Pierre.

"Aber ich bin-"

Er ist was? Wenn es schon so aus ihm herausplatzt, erwartet Pascal auch, dass er einen ganzen Satz liefert.  
Julian richtet sich auf, sie sehen Pierre erwartungsvoll an. Daraufhin läuft dieser tiefrot an.

"Du bist was?"  
"Ich bin… Also, vielleicht…"

So kann das noch etwas dauern, bis sie eine Information bekommen. Scheint auch Julian realisiert zu haben. Mit einem Seufzen lässt er seinen Kopf gegen Pascals sinken. Er legt den Arm um seine Hüfte, zieht ihn noch näher an sich.

"Ich bin vielleicht schwul, verdammt!"

Oh. Jetzt ist er überrascht.  
Julian scheinbar nicht. Der lacht nämlich schon wieder.

"Na und? Ich bin schwul. Nicht nur vielleicht."

Wird ja immer noch besser.  
Er hält also einen Schwulen im Arm. Das…

Das ist wohl die bis jetzt größte Überraschung. Es macht ihm nichts aus. Er findet es vollkommen okay. Genauso sehr wie die Tatsache, dass er diesem Schwulen vorgeschlagen hat, zu ficken.  
Liegt wohl am Alkohol.

"Sonst noch Einwände?"

Pierre klappt den Mund auf und zu, dann schüttelt er den Kopf. Na endlich.  
Hätte er nicht gedacht, dass Julian derjenige ist, der Pierre letztendlich überredet.

"Dann ist ja gut."

Mit diesen Worten dreht Julian seinen Kopf zu Pascal. Einen Moment lang sehen sie sich einfach nur in die Augen, dann legt sich Julians Hand in seinen Nacken, er beugt sich nach vorne und küsst ihn.

Sie kennen sich fast ihr ganzes Leben lang, haben verdammt viel miteinander erlebt. Aber das hier, das ist neu. Das haben sie noch nie gemacht.  
Wurde aber mal Zeit. Der Kuss mit Julian ist ganz anders als seine bisherigen. Härter, irgendwie.  
Männlicher.

Seine Hände legen sich auf Julians Hüften. Auch das - eine so starke Person so zu halten - ist ungewohnt.  
Es ist alles ganz anders. Sie befinden sich auf Augenhöhe und das macht alles anders.  
Es ist gut.

Die Matratze senkt sich neben ihm, Pierres Hand legt sich auf seinen Oberschenkel. Deshalb löst Pascal den Kuss - sie können Pierre ja nicht so im Stich lassen. Er legt einen Arm um ihn, zieht ihn näher und küsst nach einer kurzen Verschnaufpause nun ihn.  
Auch bei Pierre kann er nicht verleugnen, dass er einen Mann küsst. Allerdings ist es nicht ganz so stark wie bei Julian, dieses Gefühl der… Gleichheit? Ebenbürtigkeit?

Plötzlich spürt er Julians Hand auf seiner nackten Haut. Er streicht über die Innenseite seines Oberschenkels nach oben, doch kurz vor seinem halbsteifen Schwanz hält er inne. Statt ihn zu umschließen, wechselt er das Bein, streichelt Pascal dort.  
Und dann, ganz langsam, nähert er sich wieder seinem Penis. Doch diesmal stoppt er nicht. Seine Finger wandern weiter, gleiten über seine Eier, über die Unterseite seiner Erektion.

Pascal keucht in Pierres Mund. Das ist, was er vorher gemeint hat. Julian weiß, was er tun muss. Vielleicht, weil er das schon bei anderen Männern gemacht hat, aber hauptsächlich deshalb, weil er unten herum so ausgestattet ist wie er.

Obwohl sich das alles - Pierres Kuss und Julians Berührungen - echt gut anfühlt, beendet er den Kuss und schiebt Julian etwas weg. Er ist hier der einzige, der Haut zeigt und wenn sie so weitermachen, kommt er, bevor die anderen zwei auch nur erregt sind.  
Okay, das vielleicht nicht… Sein Blick wandert in Julians Schritt. Seine Jogginghose ist ganz eindeutig ausgebeult.  
Trotzdem: So können sie nicht weitermachen.

Er greift nach der Flasche, die auf dem Nachttisch steht und nimmt einen tiefen Schluck. Bevor er sie wieder abstellen kann, schließt sich Julians Hand um sein Handgelenk - auch er trinkt etwas. Anschließend gibt er die Flasche an Pierre weiter. Pierre nimmt den größten Schluck.  
Der Alkohol kribbelt in seinem Bauch, in seinem Kopf… Pascal grinst breit.

"Leg’ dich hin."

Julian, den er bei diesem Befehl angesehen hat, gehorcht sofort. Auch er grinst.  
Kein Kichern? Wow, das muss Rekord sein. Betrunken so lange nicht kichern…

Pascal schwingt sein Bein über ihn und setzt sich auf seinen Schoß. Doch als er sich nach vorne beugen will, um ihn zu küssen, kommt ihm Pierre dazwischen. Er sitzt neben Julians Kopf und nimmt seine Lippen in Anspruch.  
Gut, dann halt nicht. Mit einem Ruck zieht er Julians T-Shirt so weit nach oben, dass er seine Arme etwas nach oben strecken muss und das T-Shirt an seinem Hals hängt. Mehr geht nicht, solange sich die beiden noch küssen, aber jetzt ist immerhin sein Oberkörper frei. Dann lässt er seine Lippen auf Julians rechten Nippel sinken und beginnt, an ihm zu zupfen.  
Julian stöhnt, er drückt seine Hüfte nach oben, gegen Pascals Schritt.

Pascal weiß nicht, ob es diese Bewegung ist, der Alkohol oder die Situation allgemein. Vielleicht ist es auch alles zusammen. Auf jeden Fall legt sich bei ihm ein Schalter um und er ist wie in einem Rausch. Er fühlt nackte Haut, Küsse, Berührungen, berührt selbst…  
Es ist geil. Dieser Zustand und das, was er fühlt.

~*~*~

Langsam öffnet Pascal seine Augen, ebenso langsam beginnt er, alles um sich herum wahrzunehmen. Er liegt in Julians Bett, die Vorhänge und Rolladen sind nicht geschlossen. Dafür waren sie gestern wohl zu dicht. In der Luft schwebt der Geruch von Alkohol, der teilweise aus der offenen Flasche auf den Nachtkästchen und teilweise von ihnen kommt.  
Von ihnen… Neben ihm liegt Julian, halb auf ihm liegt Pierre. Und sie sind alle nackt.

In Pascals Kopf tauchen Erinnerungen auf. Erinnerungen daran, wie sie küssend durchs Bett gerollt sind, daran, wie er Julian geküsst hat, während er Pierre gevögelt hat, daran, wie Pierre ihm einen trägen Kuss aufgedrückt hat und er kurz darauf eingeschlafen ist…  
Der Anblick in diesem Zimmer zeigt, dass er sich das nicht eingebildet hat. Sie haben es wirklich miteinander getrieben.

Ein Grinsen breitet sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. Wenn die anderen auch mal aufwachen, müssen sie erst einmal ‘No homo’ sagen.  
Und das nächste Mal, wenn sie sich treffen, wiederholen sie das ganze.


End file.
